


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Celestial_Element



Series: Careful What You Wish For! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Annabeth and Elizabeth are cousins, Annabeth is as obsessed as her cousin, But they are missing in action, Dark!Percy, Darker than usual Percy, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack is back (both of them), Pirate Percy Jackson, Pirates Rock, Port Royal, Sort Of, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean), The gods have hidden motives, Time Travel, Tortuga, Under age thing is for drinking, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Element/pseuds/Celestial_Element
Summary: Careful what you wish for!Percy and Annabeth call quits on demigod life and travel to the past in a mirror world where the gods promise that they wouldn't intervene in their lives.But not everything is as it seems.Hoist the colors and pay attention as Percy and Annabeth sail into a world of Monsters along with the Pirates of the Caribbean...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington & Elizabeth Swann, Percy Jackson & Anamaria, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson & Jack Sparrow, Percy Jackson & Will Turner
Series: Careful What You Wish For! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710739
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the POTC and PJO Crossover!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own PJO, HOO or POTC.  
> All of them belong to their respective owners.  
> There will be some lines taken directly from the movies, I don't own those.
> 
> Love to my dearest Beta Prongs@Na'vi!
> 
> And I don't want to post the disclaimer in every chapter, once should do right?
> 
> I'm still working on blending the characters into the era, but we shall see as it goes. The second chapter is almost done, so it should be out in a few days.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Like, Comment or Follow.
> 
> Stay Home. Stay Safe.  
> Take care of your loved ones.
> 
> That's it! Let's proceed with the story!

"I- I don't want to be your pawn. I want out. I don't want to care anymore. "

"Percy, do you understand what you are asking?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course, I do! I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think! Every time I care, someone gets hurt. I, I- I'm scared of myself sometimes. If I care too much and if something were to happen to that person, I'm afraid that I could bring the world to ruin and no one would be able to stop me."

He knew what he was asking. It could be considered selfish, but he was calling quits from demigod life, but he knew, him leaving would be better for them.  
As the most powerful demigod of the age, his scent would attract many monsters and his mouth had made him too many enemies than he could count. They would be safer without him.

He couldn't even live with Mom and Paul without putting their lives in danger. Even New Rome wouldn't be safe for him. Monsters followed him everywhere. He had to get away from them all. It was for their good.

"Percy-" Poseidon started,

"I ALMOST KILLED A GODDESS DOWN THERE!" There were gasps of shock around the throne room.

"She was going to kill Annabeth, and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to. It felt good. I wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Annabeth. I didn't want to lose her, and she looked afraid of me."

"What did you do, son?"

"It was Akhlys. Poison. Blood. Ichor. They all have something in common, they're liquids, and I can control all of them."

"That is not possible! Polybotes is considered the Bane of Poseidon because he turns water into poison! Can you control poison?" Zeus' voice had an edge to it when he addressed his sibling.

"You very well know that I can't, Brother."

"Well then. HOW CAN HE DO IT?" Zeus thundered.

"Zeus, we have to deal with this delicately. We are here to reward them not kill them. And it happened in the Pit. You can't judge the boy's actions based on that. That place changes you, and he is half-mortal." Percy had to conceal his shock when Athena came to his rescue and by the looks of it, so did everyone in the throne room.  
"I suggest we give the boy what he wants." She said.

Zeus stared at his daughter curiously, knowing she would have something planned.

"Would you accept, Perseus? A chance at a new life? No interference from us. A fresh start. You could become whatever you wanted. It will be your choice. You wouldn't have to care. No fatal flaws. No gods telling you to do jobs for them. A new time, a new life. No one will know you there. No responsibilities." Athena asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You will be sent 318 years into the past of a mirror world. You can create your life there. And as per your wish, we will not intrude in your life."

Poseidon had gone pale.

"No, you can't send him there!"

"It's fine, dad. It definitely can't be worse than here, "

"No, Percy-"

"It is his choice, brother."

"Then wait!"

Poseidon got up from his throne, shrinking down to normal human height as he approached Percy.

"I'm sorry, this was not the life I wished for you. I should also thank you, we would have lost the wars otherwise."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Before you go, Percy, this compass,"

Poseidon took out a small golden compass, "it will point wherever you want it to point. Just think of the destination in your mind, it will show you the way."

"Thanks, dad."

Hermes stepped down from his throne and came towards him. In his hand was a slender long sword, a rapier along with a scabbard. "You will need it. It is made of Stygian Iron."

"Thanks, Hermes." He accepted the sword.

Behind him, a portal opened, glowing an eerie shade of blue.

"Percy," Annabeth called.

He pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll be right behind you." She said as he moved away.

"I'm counting on that wise girl."

"I think we should mention something, you will also lose all your current memories," Hera said from her throne.

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"I did say a new life,” Athena said in a condescending tone.

He should have expected it, for Athena to come up with some sort of problem for him, he should have been suspicious when Athena of all the Olympians came to his rescue.

He was about to say no, to ask them something else but stopped when Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Seaweed brain, I have a plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I do. I always have a plan. Now, go!"

"Okay."

He turned back towards the gods, doing an elaborate bow, "Thank you for your consideration, Lady Athena. Goodbye!" He smirked as he stepped backwards into the portal.

As the portal closed, Apollo said with a small smile, "You shall henceforth remember this day as the day you lost Percy Jackson."

"Now, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, what is your wish?" Zeus enquired, all his previous ire gone as Perseus was no longer of their world. He was glad that Perseus' gift would serve as a boon to them, at least, that was what the prophesy said. 

"I wish to go to the same time as Percy, except I would like all our memories back when we meet," Annabeth stated.

Athena observed her daughter. She was one of the smartest and most cunning of her children. It would be advantageous to them if Annabeth were to accompany him.

"While we can give you back your memories, Perseus will not be getting his back. He did say he didn't want to care. And your request would interfere with that." Demeter announced.

"What if he wanted it back?"

"Then he will get them back. But beware Annabeth, he will get them back only if he truly believes that he had loved such a life, only if he truly wants them back, no doubts." And that way, Athena could make sure if they were truly meant to be. Annabeth could try, but Athena was sure that the circumstances Perseus would grow up in would change him too much for her to even become attached. Those times, the sea ruled and Perseus would be uncontrollable, but it would probably fall to Annabeth to make sure the curse would lift.

"I accept."

"But remember, you are going into another world. So do not worry about changing the future. Your actions there will not affect the world here in any way." Athena explained.

"Okay." Annabeth doubted she would have been getting that bit of advice if she hadn't asked to get their memories back.

Annabeth did not receive any gifts from her mother. She wouldn't need anything. Athena made sure she would gain everything she could ever want if she knew how to get it. 

The portal opened once again. It wasn't Athena who approached her but Aphrodite.

"I can't bear to watch you two get separated. So I give you this, the Katoptris."

"That belongs to Piper."

"It belonged to Piper, she has no use for it now, so it would belong to you."

"Why?"

"The path before you is not what it seems. While I understand that the two of you will get bored with a stagnant life, the two of you always seem to attract trouble. And sometimes it could get more than you can handle at the moment. It could give you hope."

"This wasn't a gift at all, was it?"

"Your request, it wouldn't have been granted, you two are too powerful, too useful to let go. But when Percy revealed that he had almost killed a goddess, Zeus fears that others would try to overthrow him again."

"And my mother agrees."

"And Athena agrees. Take this dagger, Annabeth. I shall see you again, perhaps, in 318 years. This is only a request, Annabeth but find us, in the past. We wouldn’t ask anything of you. Just find us"

“Why?” Annabeth enquired.

“That is for you to find out.”

"Take care, Annabeth. The sea will not harm you." Poseidon addressed her.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon. Lady Aphrodite."

With a swirl of blue, Annabeth Chase was gone.

"Did we do the right thing?" Hephaestus asked.

"They only have to find us, dear. They will be fine." 

"How are you so sure they'll do it?"

It was Apollo who replied this time "Because I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is pretty short, but the next one will be longer! I promise!

Croft Castle, Herefordshire, England  
1702 C.E.

~~~~

"What happens now?"

"Frederick Chase had no other family. I will be taking over her guardianship. Helen was my sister, and I have a daughter of my own. I believe the two of them will get along splendidly," announced Governor Swann.

"Of course. But sir, the girl's father left nothing in her name."

"It's okay." He smiled, "I'm not taking her in to gain something out of it, maybe just a friend for my daughter."

=======

Caribbean sea  
1702 A.D.

~~~~~

Annabeth stared into the fog surrounding the ship, mulling over her current situation.

She was to live with Helen's brother, Weatherby Swann, Newly-appointed Governor of Port Royal, one of the British colonies under the King.

He had a daughter, Elizabeth Swann, who was the same age as her. Her situation could have been worse, she could have been sent to live with some disowned member of her father's family, living in poverty with people who wouldn't care about her at all. Her uncle and Elizabeth had been very kind to her so far.

The ship was silent, except for Elizabeth singing,  
"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me.  
Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me,"

She ran up to her uncle, grasping his hands. The song was just too eerie in the silence and the fog surrounding the ship did not help matters.

"Drink up me hearties, yo, ho..."

A man spoke, startling Elizabeth, "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call them down on us?"

Elizabeth stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Mr.Gibbs. That will do." Lieutenant James Norrington interrupted him.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog -- mark my words." Mr.Gibbs warned.

"Consider them marked. On your way." Norrington retorted.

"Aye, Lieutenant!" Gibbs said as he moved away, going back to his station, muttering under his breath, "Bad luck to have a woman on board, let alone two, even if they're miniature ones."

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Said Elizabeth.

"Think again, Miss Swann! Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop," announced Norrington

Annabeth gasped in fear and gripped the governor's hand tighter. She was clearly quite well-read for a nine-year-old.

When Elizabeth failed to understand, Gibbs helpfully mimed a man being hung to her.

The Governor, worried about scaring the girls spoke up, "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my niece and my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth let out.

"And that is what concerns me. Elizabeth, we will be landing in Port Royal soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?"

"Yes, father."

Annabeth leaned over the starboard side of the ship to look over the rail.

"I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate," she mumbled to herself.

The fog around the ship is thick and they can barely see a few feet before them. But Annabeth sees a boy floating in the water, surrounded by the debris of a sunken ship.

"There's a boy in the water! Quick, look!" Annabeth shouts.

Elizabeth rushes to her side.

The Governor and Captain notice the boy.

"Man overboard!"

"Boy overboard!" Elizabeth corrects.

"Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!" Norrington orders.

When the boy is pulled to the deck, Elizabeth slides in for a closer look.

"He's still breathing."

"Where did he come from?"

"Mary, mother of god!"

The others notice the wreckage in the water along with the bodies of its crew.

"What happened here?" Asks Swann.

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." The Lieutenant says with confidence.

"Lot of good it did them!" Gibbs stated.

The Governor gives him a look.

"Everyone's thinking about it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

"There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Lieutenant, these men were my protection. If there is even the slightest chance of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not! Rouse the Captain, immediately." The Lieutenant said to a man before addressing the crew, "Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew! Jackets off the cannons!"

He moved about the deck giving out orders, "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst! Move the boy. We'll need the deck clear!"

Governor Swann pulls the girls away from the rail, "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He is your charge now. You'll look after both of them?"

"I can look after myself!" Annabeth protests, "but we can look after the boy together. Right?" She asks the older girl who nods.

The Governor walks away as some of the sailors bring the boy and lay him down and hurry off.

Elizabeth kneels down beside the boy, the action is followed by Annabeth.

She reaches to touch his face- suddenly the boy gasps awake, his hands grabbing her wrists.

Annabeth takes the boy's other hand, "My name is Annabeth Chase. This is Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will," Elizabeth says.

He slips back into unconsciousness.

Elizabeth notices the gold medallion on his neck, flipping it over to see the design that is quite obvious to her.

"He's a pirate!" Annabeth says, but Elizabeth shushes her, noticing the Lieutenant moving towards them.  
She quickly removes the medallion and hides it behind her.

"Did he speak?" Norrington asks.

"His name is Will Turner. That's all we found."

"Very good."

As Norrington goes away, the girls move over to the stern of the ship.

Ahead of them is a ship, with black sails.  
On top of the ship is a well-known symbol of a skull with two crossbones.  
Both girls, too frightened to move or cry out, look at the medallion.  
It had the same symbol as the flag.


	3. Chapter 3

Port Royal  
1710 C.E.

Will was talking to the governor when he saw them descend the stairs.

Noticing his look, Mr. Swann turns around, "You look stunning, ladies!"

"Thank you, uncle," Annabeth replies, but the older girl takes no heed as she moves towards Will, addressing him,

"Will, it's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night. About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"I could never forget, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."

Elizabeth's face falls, hurt by his response. Annabeth immediately notices her cousin's predicament.

"Well said, now there is a-" The governor starts but is interrupted by his niece,

"That is a beautiful sword," she observes,

"Is there anything else that old man you call Master does these days? You are an amazing blacksmith, Will. The gold on the handle, it's so delicate! Would you consider making me one?"

Will reddens at her praise, so does the governor who hadn't realized that Will had crafted the sword.

"Annabeth, a lady should hardly hold a sword!" The governor chastised.

"And I must apologize, Mr. Turner. I hadn't realized that you made the sword."

"Thank you, Governor Swann."

The governor takes the sword and its case and moves towards the carriage, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth ignores Will as she strides past him.

Annabeth lingers as her cousin is helped into the carriage, "Don't mess it up, Will. I'm counting on you," her gaze shifting between him and Elizabeth before she follows her cousin.

"Good day, Annabeth." He says, but the carriage is already moving.

~~~~~~

"I should hope the two of you show more decorum in the presence of Commodore Norrington. It is due to his efforts that Port Royal has become civilized."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~

Elizabeth stood alone at the party, looking pale and perspiring. The heat was getting to her and the dress was just too uncomfortable. Her eyes move around searching for Annabeth but she is nowhere to be found.

Commodore Norrington approaches her, "May I have a moment?" He extends his hand. 

She places her hand in his as he leads her away from the party.

The silence between them is uneasy. "You look lovely, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowns.

Norrington, noticing her expression, starts to lament, "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself-"

He was rambling, but Elizabeth could not bring herself to care, "I can't breathe."

Norrington smiles, "I'm a bit nervous myself."

But Elizabeth starts feeling dizzy. She stumbles off the cliff and falls towards the open sea.

~~~~~~

Annabeth was standing by the docks, admiring the ships stationed there.

They hadn't let her sail anywhere ever since they reached Port Royal. And looking at the sea before her, she felt trapped in a cage and the tight corset wasn't helping.

She looked up to the cliff where James' ceremony was taking place. No one up there seemed to be of interest, but the ship, Dauntless, something interesting was going on there.

Two soldiers were on the ship, pointing their guns at a man who was quite funnily dressed.

Something behind them caught her attention. Someone was falling down the cliffs. The person was in a dress she had seen just this morning. 

Elizabeth.

When her cousin dropped into the water, she was sure she felt the world stop for a moment.

Her mind was racing. She was too far to do anything useful and her dress would only weigh her down if she were to get into the water. She immediately yells at the men on the ship to go save her.

The soldiers seem to do nothing. In the end, it was the strangely dressed man who jumped off the ship to save her cousin.

She rushed to the docks closest to Elizabeth and helps the soldiers haul her off.

Her dress is not on her, but that is the least of her concerns.

"She is not breathing!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

Before she could act the other man grabs a knife and slits the corset down the middle. 

Elizabeth immediately coughs up water and gasps, choking on her breath.

Annabeth let out a relieved sigh as she kneeled beside her sister.

“I would have never thought of that!” one of the soldiers exclaimed.

“Clearly! You’ve never been to Singapore.”

Annabeth cradles her head, “Are you all right?”

“Yes,”

The man notices the medallion and asks, “Where did you get that?”

Before either of the cousins could make up a lie, there is a sword pointed at the man’s throat, Commodore Norrington’s ceremonial sword.

“On your feet.” James orders.

The scene before her was quite bad, she realizes.  
Elizabeth’s head on her lap, her undressed state, and the man standing over her as she frowns at him.

“Elizabeth!” Her uncle rushes forward, covering her cousin with his coat.

“I’m fine, Father, but Commodore Norrington, do you intend to harm the man who saved me?”

James looks at Annabeth who nods.  
He removes his sword and sheaths it, extending his hand, “I believe thanks are in order.”

The man takes his hand cautiously and shakes it, but as he makes a move to take it back, the Commodore’s grip tightens, yanking his hand toward him. He pushes up the man’s sleeve exposing a brand on the man’s arm, a ‘P’

“Had a run-in with the East India Company, did you, Pirate?”

Annabeth gasps. And so do many around her.

Immediately all the soldiers around them point their guns at the man.

Norrington notices a mark further above his wrist, a bird flying across the sea against a setting sun.

“Well, well, Jack Sparrow, is it?”

“Captain Jack Sparrow.”

She looked around the dock, trying to find a pirate ship, but none caught her eye, and James seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion as her.

“I don’t see your ship, Captain.”

One of the soldiers spoke, “He said he planned to commandeer one.” 

The other soldier who had been on the Dauntless spoke, “I told you he was telling the truth, Mullroy! These are his, sir.” He voiced, trying to gain his’s favor, handing over Jack’s belongings which he had removed before diving into the water to save Elizabeth.

James examines his gun, “You have extra powder,” he said noting the powder horn among Jack’s belongings, “but no additional shot.” He surveyed his belongings before removing his compass, “A compass that doesn’t point north.” He placed the compass back before removing Jack’s sword from the scabbard, “I half expected it to be made of wood.”

“Conclusively, your belongings are a pistol with a single shot, a compass that doesn’t work, and no ship. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.” He finishes.

“But you have heard of me.” Jack didn’t seem to have lost his swagger. Annabeth didn’t know if she wanted to laugh at his antics or roll her eyes. Maybe both.

A soldier approaches with shackles, but Elizabeth stops him, “Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life.”

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.”

“But it seems to be enough to condemn him.”

“Indeed.”

The manacles are secured to Jack's wrists.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we let him go this one time and capture him if we were to come across him next time?” Annabeth interrupted.

“Oh, I like you.” Jack grinned as she scowled at him.

“We can’t be sure that we would get another opportunity like this.”  
“If he is as incompetent as you say he is, the next time you see him would be exactly like this. And considering he doesn’t have a ship; he has to stay in Port Royal for a while. You could give him a day’s head start. He would most probably still be here with his pistol with a single shot and his compass which doesn’t work.”

When she saw that James was contemplating her words, she knew she won. To get Elizabeth to marry him, he would require the Governor’s approval, but to gain Elizabeth’s affections, he will need her assistance.

He orders the men to stand down.  
“I will give you 24 hours, by noon tomorrow, you will be in prison. Any funny business, you will be counting bars a lot sooner.”

She saw the extreme satisfaction on his face as the shackles were removed.

Jack stepped closer to her. She moved back. Noting her movement, he paused.

“No, don’t tell me anything, pirate. You saved my cousin’s life, I spared yours, for now. We’re square.”

Haughtily, she turned and walked away.

~~~~~~  
I wanted to end the chapter here… But I was missing Percy too much to just leave it here… So, I present….  
~~~~~~

Tortuga  
1702 C.E.

“Percy! Where are you?”

“I’m here!” Percy yelled back from where he stood, striking at the tree with a black bladed sword that appeared a little too long for a nine-year-old boy.

“There is a man here. His name is Jack Sparrow. Do you think you could be his son? They say that his first mate betrayed him and left him on an abandoned island. He arrived here on the back of sea turtles.”

“Sea turtles?”

“Yes! He could be your dad! His name is Jack! Yours is Jackson.”

“I know my father’s name.”

“What if he changed it?”

Percy sighed and stopped his movements.

“Leave it, Anamaria. No one is coming for me. The only hope I have is to grow up to be a competent pirate and leave this place on a ship as a member of the crew while you continue fishing with your family.”

“It wouldn’t harm you to look once,” she said, ignoring his statement.

He placed his sword back in its scabbard on his belt before unhooking his compass.

The needle which had always pointed towards the open ocean pointed towards the town’s square for once. 

“Lead the way, then”

~~~~~~

Tortuga  
1710 C.E.

“And you vow that you will come back here and take me with you to get the Pearl back?”

“You can trust my word. I will need a crew after all.”

Percy eyed him with disdain, “The last time you came back with a ship, you left me here you returned here a week later on a boat with none of the crew. Both of us know my compass is better than yours. I’ll go with you.”

“If you leave with me no one will be distracting Anamaria. And that compass of yours always returns to you.”

“Then I’m not covering up for you.”

“I don’t expect you to. Just don’t die. I still don’t understand why you have so many monsters after you.”

“You are one to talk, you made a bargain with Davy Jones. If that ship had remained with you the whole time, he would be coming after you next year. Go, I can keep Anamaria distracted from her boat for so long.”

As Jack sailed away, he heard Anamaria come up behind him.

“That boat better not be mine.”

“Of course, it isn’t, love. But he doesn’t know that.”

“So, I get a chance to slap him?”

“Yes. And maybe something more too. He plans to get the Pearl back.”

“You expect a reward for it?” Anamaria said huskily as she stepped closer to him.

“Hmm.”

“Food?” She said into his ear.

“Food. And rum?”

“And rum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First things first, A huge Thank you to everyone who hit Kudos, Bookmarked, or Commented on this story.  
> You guys are AWESOME!  
> The next update would hopefully be on next Monday.  
> Okay, that's all for now...  
> Byyeeee  
> Oh, and Stay Home, Stay Safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> This chapter is not as long as the last one though. And all the events in this chapter take place in 1710
> 
> Note: The first chapter has been edited, so check that out.
> 
> On with the story.

Fort Charles, Cell Block, Port Royal  
~~~~~

Jack Sparrow hadn't expected to be thrown into the prison for asking, -forcing, the blacksmith's apprentice to sharpen his sword.

Boom.

The sound of a cannon, he recognized that one. The Pearl. It was here.

He rushed to the small window at the side of his cell.

The other prisoners in the adjacent cell were on their feet too.

"The Black Pearl," he whispered.

One of the prisoners spoke, "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years and never leaves any survivors."

"There are many stories about the Black Pearl," Jack agreed.

The Governor's Manor, Port Royal  
~~~~~

"Elizabeth! Get up! Take this and go hide." Elizabeth woke up with a gasp.

"What? Annabeth!" It was then that she noticed the short sword in her cousin's hand, "And what are you doing with a blade in your hand? What is going on?!"

The younger girl, dressed in men's clothes, removed the curtains in the room to make a rope, "There is a pirate ship attacking. They would be after the daughter of the Governor, you. It would make sense that you should escape through the window of your bedroom. But you wouldn't be going that way. You should escape through the secret passage through the wardrobe in the next room. It leads to the stables. Stay safe. And be quick about it."

"What about you?" She knew Annabeth could handle herself, Annabeth had learnt sword fighting behind her father's back from Will, but the girl was her younger sister and she couldn't let anything bad befall her.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Annabeth ordered before she took hold of the rope and jumped out of the window.

There was a loud bang. The loud cries of the townsfolk reached her ears, accompanied by the sound of a door breaking, they were here. Pirates.

Elizabeth rushes out into the hallway, looking over the railings into the foyer.

The butler rushes to stop them but one of the pirates draws a gun and kills him with a single shot.

Elizabeth ducks to look through supporting poles but the movement is noticed by one of the pirates.

"Up there!" One of them said, rushing towards the stairs.

How she wished Annabeth was here with her, if only she had been quicker. There was no way she would be able to reach the passage without them following her, that room was right next to the staircase.

She runs into the room closest to her and locks the door behind her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Estrella, a maid in their household, whispers to her, "Have they come to kidnap you? The Governor's daughter could be a useful bargaining tool."

"Annabeth and I thought so too."

"Where-"

The door creaks as someone slams into it.

"Listen, Estrella, they haven't seen you yet. Hide and when you get the opportunity, run for the Fort."

"Yes, Miss."

Elizabeth rushes into her bedroom through a side door as there is another slam.

Estrella hides in the gap between a closet and a wall.

With the last slam, the door gives way and breaks off the wall and two pirates enter the room.

As the two of them go deeper into the room, Estrella slips away, unnoticed.

Streets, Port Royal  
~~~~~

Annabeth rushes through the street with determined steps, her sword running through every pirate in her way but it doesn't seem to be making much difference, the fight continues around her.

"Annabeth!" A voice calls.

"Will!"

"Where is Elizabeth?" He asked as he stabbed a pirate through his chest.

"On her way towards the fort, hopefully." She said, pushing back against a pirate's sword.

"I think we should too,"

Suddenly, the screams grew louder. The moon was out, no longer behind the clouds. But no, that was not it, the pirates, they were skeletons, not men.

"You're right, Will. Let's go." Annabeth hissed out before running towards Fort Charles.

The Governor's Manor, Port Royal  
~~~~~

The pirates see the rope made from the drapes on the window sill.

"She's escaped, but it is still here. Search the room!" one of them tells the other.

They begin searching, pulling out the draws and checking the cupboards.

Elizabeth holds her breath, the Medallion, she realized, they are here for the Medallion, not her.

She takes it out, her thumb brushing over its surface.

The blanket covering the sides of the bed is removed and one of them speaks, "Hello, Poppet."

The pirate's hand reached to grab her.

"Parley!" She called out.

"What?" The one who kept ordering around asked like he didn't expect her to say that.

"Parley! I invoke the right of parley! According to the Code of the Brethren, you must take me to your Captain!" Elizabeth said.

"I know the code and it appears, so do you."

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code!" The other one complains.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain, and she'll go without a fuss. Right?" He asks her,

She nods.

"We must honour the code." He finishes as the other one grabs her by her arm.

Streets on the way to the Fort, Port Royal  
~~~~~

"Miss Annabeth!" A voice called from behind them.

Both Annabeth and Will stop and turn around.

"Estrella! Are you alright?"

"I am alright, Miss. But it is Miss Elizabeth. There are pirates inside the Manor," the woman looked terrified, "and, they've killed the butler, Miss."

Will and Annabeth exchange a look.

"Go to the fort, Estrella. We'll get Elizabeth." Annabeth reassured her, before running towards the Manor, with Will close behind her.

~~~~~

People swarmed all over the streets, and there were fires everywhere.

Catching sight of the Governor's manor, the two of them rushed toward it noticing a few figures moving away from the manor.

Immediately they hurry forward, but a few pirates jump in their way.

The two of them stood back to back facing the pirates surrounding them.

The men were too far and her sword was too short.

Annabeth stepped closer to the pirate before her to get into her range, leaving her sides exposed, another pirate attacks, slamming a log of wood against her head and she crumples to the floor.

Will felt rather than heard Annabeth fall. He stepped closer to her, determined to keep the pirates away.

The one-armed felon attacking him was someone he was sure he killed before, but before Will could think more about it, he was hit from behind with a flaming torch and he too falls unconscious.

Fort Charles, Cell Block, Port Royal  
~~~~~

There is another blast from the canon and this time it hits the wall of the cell, exploding inwards.

"Praise be!" a prisoner announces. There is a hole on the wall, but it is centred on the adjacent cell. The hole on his side is too small for a person to slip through.

Two prisoners escape through the gap.

The prisoner turns back to him, "Sorry, friend, but you seem to have no luck at all," he says before following the others.

Jack sat alone in his cell, noting the dog sitting in the corner with the key-ring in its mouth.

He sighed. Pulling out a bone from the side of the cell, he called out, "It's all right, doggie. Come here, boy. Come here, Spot. Rover? Fido?"

The dog begins to move toward him as he coaxes it to move closer.

The keys are almost within his reach, but something else captures the dog's attention and he runs off deeper into the cell block, taking the keys with him.

Suddenly, the doors to the cell block burst open and two pirates enter.

"This isn't the armoury." One of them says and turns around, but the other one spotted Jack and moves closer to his cell.

"Well, well, look what we have here, Twigg. It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"The last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island. I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it." The one called Twigg said.

"Did you sprout little wings and fly?"

"Meh. His fortunes haven't improved much."

They laugh. Jack isn't amused. He steps closer to the bars of his cell, "I'd worry about my fortune if I were you. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and," he gives a dramatic pause before saying, "mutineers."

The other one called Kohler, Jack recalls, reaches through the bars to get to Jack, but in the moonlight entering the cell through its windows, the hand turns skeletal.

Jack moves back, "You're cursed!" he laughs, "The stories are true!"

Kohler pulls Twigg to the entrance of the cell block, "You know nothing of hell," he says in parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. :-
> 
> Thank you for the Favs, Follows and comments!
> 
> As always, Love to my beta Prongs!
> 
> Stay Home, Stay Safe! And follow Social Distancing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> It's been a while. I know. Sorry. AN at the end.
> 
> The text in italics here was supposed to be in Spanish. Thought I'd save myself the embarrassment of incorrect translations, did not want to ask for help and it would also save you the effort for looking it up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Cádiz, Spain  
1692 C.E.**

Silvia de Cadiz turned away from the sight before her and pushed through the crowd, making her way to El halcón muerto.

The tavern was more chaotic than she'd expected. The noise almost made her head spin.

Groups of men sat at tables, some of them speaking quietly among themselves.

There were others, much louder, yelling out nonsense. She looked around, searching for the face that had promised her freedom. Promised them freedom, her disguised self and her unborn child.

" _You must be Sylvius de Cadiz,"_ a voice said from the table she was standing next to, " _How old are you, son?_ "

" _I am 19, sir."_ She replied, observing the man before her. His face half-hidden by the large hat on his head was covered in freckles and scars. Even seated, she could tell he was tall. Probably in his middle age.

" _Ever sailed before?_ "  
" _No, sir. This would be my first time._ "

He gave her a once over before nodding at the man seated opposite to him and walking out.

The other man stood up, "The name's Pintel. That was Captain Barbossa. Welcome to the crew, mate. The Cobra awaits."

* * *

**The Black Pearl, Docks, Port Royal  
1710 C.E.  
Night**

"Captain Barbossa, I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." She announced, proudly.

The Captain appeared amused, almost grinning as he spoke, "There were a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?"

"I want you to leave. And never come back." She stated.

The pirates laughed at her words.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'No.'" He added helpfully.

"Very well," She removed the medallion from her neck and rushed to the side of the ship, gripping it in her hand as she suspended it over the rail, "I'll drop it," she warned.

"My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us. Why?" He asked, testing her.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." She said.

"Did you now?" Barbossa inquired.

Elizabeth was exasperated, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it's worthless and there's no point in me keeping it-" She lets go of the medallion,

The reaction is immediate, almost all the pirates on the ship rush towards her as Barbossa yelled out, "No!"

The medallion was still with her, dangling by the chain. Elizabeth smirked triumphantly.

"You have a name, missy?" He asks, approaching her.

"Elizabeth," She stopped herself from saying 'Swann' before deciding on, "Turner." She managed to get it out convincingly, "I'm a maid in the governor's household," She curtsied.

Captain Barbossa turns around, "Miss Turner," he said, causing the rest of the pirates to begin whispering around them, "How is it that one such as yourself has come to possess one such trinket? A family heirloom perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"Very well, you hand it over. We'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth stared at him, "Can I trust you?"

"It was you who invoked parley."

Elizabeth dropped the medallion into Captain Barbossa's waiting hand.

He clutched it tight for a moment before handing it to the monkey on his shoulder.

The monkey climbed on to a rope and scrambled away, the medallion in hand.

"Our bargain?" She asked.

Barbossa eyed the man who'd slapped her, nodding at him before walking away.

"Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" The man yelled.

With the sudden cease in the booming noise, Elizabeth realized, "Wait, you have to take me back! According to the rules of the order-"

Barbossa turned back to her, "First. Your return was not a part of our agreement. So, I 'must' do nothing. Second. You must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. You aren't one. And thirdly, the code is more guidelines than actual rules," He grinned, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

* * *

**Fort Charles, Port Royal  
Next Day**

After waking up in the Manor, Annabeth rushed towards Fort Charles, ignoring the town and dock which lay in ruin before her, knowing her uncle and the newly promoted Commodore would be making plans to bring her sister back.

When she entered, she found James leaning over a large map, "Uncle! I saw Elizabeth being taken away by the pirates! I had to-"

"I know, dear. We are doing whatever we can."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. We don't know where to start."

"The pirate. Jack Sparrow," Murtogg starts, "He spoke about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it." Mullroy interrupts.

"Still -"

"Then, question him! He's supposed to be taken to the gallows today. Strike a deal with him." Annabeth exclaimed.

"I don't trust that pirate."

"But, uncle, he's the best chance we've got!"

"No. The pirates who invaded the fort last night left him in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally and therefore is of no use to us." He stated.

"So, what is your plan, Commodore Norrington."

"We will determine the most likely course and launch a search party."

"That is not enough! That is my sister!"

"Annabeth dear, I know you are concerned about Elizabeth, but we have to be patient."

"Can I come with you, aboard the Interceptor? When you go looking?"

The governor paused for a moment before he nodded his approval.

Some around them looked like they wanted to protest but stopped themselves when they noticed the stern look on his face.

"Thank you," she said.

As she walked out of the fort, she saw Will rushing towards her.

"Annabeth. What? Elizabeth? What do we do?" He panted.

"I've spoken to them about it, But I don't think it'll be enough. Jack Sparrow is still in the cells. He knows something about the Pearl. Go talk to him. Try to convince him to help us."

"Alright. What are you going to do?"

"Don't you know? I always have a plan. Let's meet at the docks. See you soon, Will."

* * *

**Main Deck, HMS Dauntless, Port Royal**

James was seething in anger. That pirate had managed to get on the Interceptor and was sailing away from them. No ship of his would sail under the colours of a pirate. He would have it-

"Captain, there's a problem." The steersman called from behind him. He turned around to find the steersman trying to spin the wheel.

"He's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

He sighed, with almost what seemed like resignation.

As the Interceptor dwindled with distance, Gillette watched it go, with some degree of admiration, "He's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem."

"Sir. Miss Annabeth is on the Interceptor." That caught his attention.

"We need to make a move. And be quick about it."

* * *

**HMS Interceptor, Port Royal**

Standing over the maps in the captain's cabin of the HMS Interceptor, Annabeth barely heard the shouts from the deck, focused on the task at hand, to find out where the _Pearl_ would've gone.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We would've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" It was the unmistakable drawl of that _pirate_ that got her attention.

The ship was sailing away from Port Royal.

She ran out of the cabin to the quarter-deck, to find that the ship was almost deserted. Almost, except for that smirking pirate and Will.

"Well, look what we have here. We meet again, miss."

Annabeth ignored him, "Well, this was not what I had in my mind. I did wonder where you'd disappeared off to."

"We're going to find Elizabeth. Jack knows where the Pearl's headed. What are you doing here? Does Mr Swann know?"

"Yes, he does. I have to find my sister." She said, addressing Jack, "Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm Annabeth Chase. A pleasure. Now, how do we get to the Pearl?"

"I like you. We set sail to Tortuga; we do need a crew after all." Jack said.

"Wait, why did you agree to help Will?"

* * *

**The Faithful Bride, Tortuga  
Night**

Annabeth and Will leaned against the wall trying to ignore the drunken men around them as they tried to overhear what Jack disclosed.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage. Eh?" Jack drawled, leaning into the table

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" he smirked.

"Is he now?" Gibbs sneered, "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Where is he?"

Last I saw he was at the beach talking to a parrot with Anamaria."

"He'll be coming with us. If there was someone crazy, it would be him. Take what you can."

"Give nothing back."

They cheered and began to get themselves drunk.

* * *

They left the two of them in the tavern and made their way to the beach, away from the crowded town. The night was warm and clear, unlike the previous one. Only a day had passed and it felt like ages since she'd last seen her.

The moonlight shone on the water like silver, the wind on the surface breaking it into a million pieces.

"It's beautiful here. And free. Don't you think so?" She whispered.

"Yes, it is." He sighed, "What do you think she'd be doing right now?"

"Probably squabbling with the captain." She laughed. "She'll be fine, Will. We'll get her."

He smiled, "Yes, we will."

"Looks like he was right."

"Who was?" He asked, pretending not to know.

"Jack Sparrow. Bootstrap Bill Turner was a pirate. His real name was William Turner. And you might be his son."

"Yes, he might be."

"Your father must've done something if they're willing to help. He's hiding something."

"I know."

Annabeth looked around the beach, spotting a couple make their way towards the docks.

The boy glanced at them. He- His eyes looked like the sea, "Percy," she whispered before falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I know I'm a horrible being. Was supposed to upload this back in June. But, stuff happened, wrote a national level test, gonna get into college, got into quite some mess. I was lazy, too. At least I did research when I wasn't writing ¯\\(°_o)/¯  
> Anyways, I am back. For a bit. I think. I don't know.
> 
> Over the last few months, the plot has been through so many revisions. But, I guess this is it, the outline is complete. Just minor details and the actual writing is left.
> 
> I know it's short, but this whole fic was supposed to follow the movie... Was gonna be a retelling of the movies, but... There's stuff. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Sorry I didn't update it sooner.  
> Toodles.


End file.
